


There's Going To Be A Full Moon Tonight

by Uver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Go Read, M/M, an oc is mentioned like twice but is nameless, like the whole of the Fukurōdani volleyball team but they dont really say anything, still sucks at tagging, vampire!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uver/pseuds/Uver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi's been acting weird lately as if he's been hiding something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Going To Be A Full Moon Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a headcanon I thought of and my friend convinced me to write it into a fic lmao.  
> Akaashi will be in and OOC throughout but that's on purpose.  
> Anyway, enjoy~!

“S-stop! What the hell are you doing?” Akaashi cries out with a plea. But at this point it was too late; he was already bitten and the deed was done. He grabbed the part of his neck which was attacked before he looked up to the other man whilst panting lightly. “Why... Did you do this to me?”

“Because...” The dark figure smirked, leaning closer to Akaashi’s ear. “It’s _fun_.”

 

                                                                                                               

* * *

                             

 

“...Ashi... Aashi...” A faint voice began to come into focus. “Hey! Akaashi! Are you okay?”

Once the second year realized it was his name being called, he turned to face the third year tapping his shoulder. “Ah, Bokuto-san. I’m fine.” He took a step back away from Bokuto and looked down.

“Are you sure? You seem a little... Distracted.” He tilted his head. “Did something happen?”

The response he got from the second year was him shaking his head.

“Well then,” The concern left the third year’s voice. “Hurry up and toss to me! At least before practice starts,” He held the volleyball near the second year’s face. “Please!”

Akaashi sighed. “Fine.” He took the ball from third year and walked closer to the net. “But only a few times.”

“Sure, whatever, go!”

As the second year entertained Bokuto with tosses for a while, there was something nagging him at the back of his mind. The more he tried to ignore it, the more it got louder chanting the word ‘feast’ over and over again. Akaashi knew exactly what was going on. He knew that there was going to be a full moon that night.

After Bokuto finished hitting the tossed volleyballs, the rest of the Fukurōdani team got into their usual practice. With this, Keiji was more relaxed once having to focus on more than one thing but it didn’t help so much. ‘ _It’ll be fine... As long as I get out of here before nightfall, I’ll be able to deal with this_.’ The thing with Akaashi is that he still hasn’t come to accept his ‘new lifestyle’. He believes it’s too overwhelming for him so he chooses to ignore it; even if it’s hard to.

Soon, the practice was over and the second year couldn’t be happier to get away from everyone. However, the rest of team had other plans. Before practice, the whole team, excluding Akaashi and Bokuto, asked the coach to let them stay longer to play a practice match in which the coach agreed to.

Akaashi felt slightly annoyed that he had to stay and play in the practice match with everyone else but went along with it anyway in hope that it’d finish quick.

Unfortunately, things didn’t go the way Keiji had hoped. Since both teams had about the same in strength between the players, the practice match went on for a while. It even started to become pretty dark outside. The second year was feeling strange; his teeth started growing pointed; his sense of smell raised sharper and he started to become more agitated. He was panting as well as sweating a lot more than the rest of his team with his mind growing hazier by the minute.

Bokuto was one of the first to notice Akaashi acting more strange than before. “Hey, Akaashi?”  The second year didn’t respond to Bokuto the first time making him jog to the second year and force Keiji to face him. “Hey, Akaashi are you-” The third year’s words were cut off once he spotted two red marks on the side of the second year’s neck. “Dude, what the hell is wrong with your neck? Is it a rash or something?”

Akaashi was still panting but was able to mutter out, “What?”

Before anything else was said, Keiji collapsed to the floor catching everyone’s attention.

 

* * *

 

 

Around twenty minutes later, the second year opened his eyes scanning the place around him. He wasn’t panting anymore, just breathing heavily.

“You’re in the changing room.” A familiar voice appeared from the right side of Akaashi. Bokuto was sitting on a bench beside him looking slightly dejected. “When you collapsed, the guys brought you in here. We didn’t know whether to call the ambulance or not so they made me watch over you.”

Instead of fully paying attention to the third year’s explanation, Keiji was staring at the pulse beating in the other boy’s neck - slipping the second year into a trance. He sat up slowly before grabbing Bokuto on either side of his shoulders.

“Hm? Akaash-?” Koutarou’s sentence wasn’t even finished once a split second later he was flat on the floor with the second year on top of him. “E-eh? Akaash-?”

He was unable to try pushing Keiji off of him since the second year grabbed Bokuto’s wrists and held them above his head with just one hand. Even though only one of Akaashi’s hands was used, the third year was unable to pull away from its grasp. With the other hand, the second year covered his mouth so he couldn’t scream for help to anyone outside of the changing room.

“ _Bo_ - _ku_ - _to_ -san~.” Akaashi smirked down at the captain. “Do you know how delicious you smell right now?” Keiji tilted the third year’s head away giving more access to his neck. “How about you let me have a feast~?” His voice kept growing lower as he moved closer to Bokuto’s neck. “Please~?” He licked from the top of the third year’s collar bone up to behind his earlobe.

Koutarou was trembling underneath the second year; confused of the situation. Many questions ran through his mind from ‘who is this man? Is it really Akaashi?’ to ‘What is he talking about? How did this even happen?’ The questions soon disappeared from his mind once he felt a hot breath go along his neck. He was completely terrified at this point; whimpering under Akaashi’s hand.

Once the second year felt Bokuto shaking under him, he snapped out of that trance and realized what was going on. He released the third year before getting off of him and running to the other side of the room. He stood there, - back against the wall - paralyzed staring at the victim lying on the floor holding his neck and gasping for air.

“B-Bokuto-san... I’m sorry...” A few droplets of tears rolled down his face. “I’m so... S-sorry.” Akaashi’s legs started to give in making him slowly slide down onto the floor. “I didn’t mean to...” The second year covered his mouth whilst lowering his eyes to make sure no eye contract could be made between them and muttered out ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. More tears began rolling down his face and his voice started to crack. Keiji couldn’t control his emotions anymore. He had completely lost it.

Bokuto was still recovering from the event that just happened to him. After Akaashi got off of him, he just stared at the ceiling. Completely shocked. He didn’t move from that position until he heard the second year’s sobs echo the room. The third year got up slowly and just stared at Keiji with confusion but also with concern. He doesn’t know what to do in this situation since he’s had no experience. Koutarou gives in to the crying and tries comforting Keiji. “Hey, Akaashi-.”

“Don’t come any closer!” With such an abrupt shout, Bokuto was frozen in place once again. “If you do... I don’t know what will happen.... So please... Stay back.” Akaashi wiped away some of his tears and tried to calm himself down.

“Fine.” He sat in his place. “But... What was all that about? What’s wrong?” The third year kept his voice calm to make sure he doesn’t trigger anything.

“I... Don’t know. I didn’t realize what I was doing until... I felt you trembling.” He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. “What’s wrong with me is that I’m a monster. A repulsive monster.”

“What do you mean?” There was silence which made Bokuto feel terrible for asking that question. “If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.”

“No... I’ll tell you.” Keiji closed his eyes as if trying to remember frame by frame what happened. “My ex... Even though it took me a while, I realized that he was manipulative and very possessive of me. I couldn’t take it so I dumped him on the spot. Little did I know that I was going to regret it. On my way home one night from volleyball practice, I was walking through an alleyway and spotted him. I pretended to act as though I didn’t know him but he already saw me.” Akaashi’s voice began to crack again. “He slammed me against the wall and held me down. I was too weak, I couldn’t do anything. Next thing I knew, he sunk his teeth into my neck. At first I was very confused since it was so fast but... I... Felt it. And now look at me. I don’t know what to do... I’m scared.” The second year broke out crying again. “Bokuto, I’m scared.”  Akaashi covered his face with his hands and begun sobbing again.

Once the captain heard about this, all sort of emotion ran through him: hate, anger, sadness. He didn’t know something like this could happen; his friend going through such a strange thing. Bokuto sighed as he asked his next question. “You said... You needed blood, right?”

“What? I-” As soon as Keiji realized what Koutarou was implying he started shaking his head. “Bokuto-san _no_.” He stood up keeping his back against the wall. “No, no _no_. I could _never_ do that to you.”

“But what if I’m giving you permission so it doesn’t really count, does it?”

“But-.”

“I won’t take no for an answer. Listen to your upperclassmen!” The third year purposefully said that just to make it harder for Akaashi to not accept it.

Keiji really didn’t want to do something so inhumane. But he’s the type of person to listen to his upperclassmen to matter what. “You’re so stubborn.” He hissed loudly.

“I know.” Bokuto had a triumph look on his face since he knew that he won.

The second year walked towards Koutaro slowly still dreading the idea. As he crouched down in front of him, he gave a begging look. “We don’t know what could happen to you. Do you know that? You could die or even worst, become like me.”

The triumphant look on the third year’s face disappeared. “Hm... I guess we’ll have to take out chances then.”

Akaashi held both of Bokuto’s shoulders. “Turn your head.” As the third year did what he was told, Keiji leaned in. “I’m sorry.” He whispered before inserting his fangs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!
> 
> Message me on Tumblr about what you think of it lmao:  
> http://hinata-can-shouyou-the-world.tumblr.com/


End file.
